Let it Rain
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: KisaxOc She wondered why he ran out on her. She wanted her life to end because of the precious memories.


Let it Rain

**The song belongs to Jason Michael Carroll. It gave me the inspiration for this oneshot.**

She felt miserable, maybe it was the fact that she lost someone that she truly cherished. Bowing her head, she looked out of the doorway to see the raining pouring down. It fit the mood.

"Why? Why did you leave? I thought we had forever." She muttered as she laid her head against the doorway with the tears that she wanted to let out for so long came. Looking up at the sky the best she could, the darkened clouds made her feel gloomier.

"_Hey, aren't you my partner for the mission?" She inquired as she poked his arm, getting the azure haired man's attention._

"_I take it you're Amaya?" He asked, not even answering her question._

"_I asked a question first!" She raised her voice and pointed a finger at him._

"_I am."_

"_Okay, oh I'm Yokimori, Amaya by the way." She said, introducing herself with a smile as she stood next to her partner._

"_I'm Hoshigaki, Kisame." He mumbled as he stared at the girl that seemed unusual. Then again, he was unusual with his features._

"Why?" She asked herself again as her fist came down onto the stone that was the step. She wanted her answer again. An answer that won't come to her.

"_I like you."_

_Looking away from the stars that littered the night sky, she smirked as he stared at her with his mouth open with a rice ball in his hand._

"_You what?" He asked dumbfounded._

"_I said I like you. I like you not as a friend but as a crush." She explained with that smile still on her face. Getting up from where she laid on her mat, she sat up to stare at him as he took a bite from the rice. Blinking, she glanced back at the stars again._

"_Why me? I mean I'm the freak of the village." He asked as he shoved the rest of the rice ball into his mouth._

"_I'm not sure. Maybe because you are different. I've always liked different things." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled at him again._

Her eyes felt like they were on fire from the tears as she got up from where she sat on her knees Wobbling over, she reached into a cabinet with her hand pulling out a bottle. It was sake, something she kept back for celebration.

"Why did you-"

_Gliding her lips across his, she swore she could take in the scent of seafood. Pressing her pale red ones against his, she saw the shock of the intimate touch dance in his gold eyes. She felt something push on her, causing her to go away from the shinobi she somehow fell for._

"_What was that for?" She asked._

_Looking at the creme haired woman, he shook his head. That wasn't supposed to happen. Nothing like that. He was supposed to be uncaring about everyone. He was taught to be emotionless so he wouldn't feel anything for anyone that he killed. _

"_Just get away from me." He growled as he pushed his hand across his face and through his cobalt hair. Shaking his head, he stood up and left her there as he felt her gaze on his back. He shouldn't and couldn't love someone._

Taking the cork out, she brought the bottle to her lips and drank some of the alcohol that was in the container. It felt like nothing was washing away the memories that she longed to get rid of now. They were just causing her to go insane.

_Feeling the rough hand run through her creme hair, she sighed then laid next to him. How she thought, she could break the shell he was. It was a surprise to her. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up to see his eyes glazed over with slumber. Nuzzling into the pale blue chest, she smiled and closed her mud brown eyes for her own slumber._

"_I love you Kisame-kun." She mumbled._

_The only answer he gave was the pull he gave to get her closer to him. He didn't want her waking up and leaving him there._

"Damn you Kisame!" She yelled into the rain, wishing that she didn't fall for someone like him. He tricked her – causing pain to her heart. Taking the last swig of the drink, she tossed the empty container into the rain and stared at the rain.

They loved the rain. It brought them close in those intimate ways. It was the only thing that caused it.

"Why'd you leave me here? You could have killed me instead of leaving me with this wound? Why'd you betray Kiri?" She questioned as she bowed her head. Getting up, she carried herself to the bedroom where they shared so much time together. Digging through her shelf, she found the kunai.

Positioning it above her throat, she readied herself for the pain of suicide. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to leave the world so she wouldn't have this pain anymore.

"Are you that big of an idiot?" His familiar voice called out as she closed her eyes.

It was only a matter of time before the pain would subside. As she thrust the blade to her throat, something caused it to fall out of her hands. Opening her eyes, she felt them widen at the sight that was before her.

The azure hair and skin that made her like him in the first place. Shaking her head, she scrambled to the blade to end the illusion.

"Damn it Amaya!" He yelled, jerking her up from where she was then shook her. "Listen, I'm here!"

"No, you're not. You left me." She argued.

Growling, he pressed his lips against her. He took in the sight of her eyes widening with recognizance. Pulling away, he asked, "Now am I nothing but a ghost? I'm sorry for leaving but I had things to do."

Shaking her head, she fell to her knees in disbelief. "No, it-it can't be you. You left me."

"I had a calling to do but I'm going to protect my love." He said, pulling her close and kissing her again.

She missed the familiar scent of seafood that was around him as she hugged him back. Burying her face into his neck, she took in the scent more. How much she missed him? "I should kick your ass but I won't. Just don't worry me to suicide again."

"I won't."

**So I might have had you on the edge of your seats thinking it was a suicide oneshot. Gomen. Please review.**


End file.
